


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pequena e perdida Dawn.





	Midnight

Does anybody even notice?   
Does anybody even care? 

 

Eles nunca notavam.

Nunca viam quando a pequena Dawn roubava artefatos mágicos da loja, nunca prestavam atenção quando ela estava folheando os livros de magia negra porque eles simplesmente não estavam ali.  Podiam estar ali uns para os outros, mas não estavam ali para ela. Nunca notavam. Nunca se importavam.

Pequena e perdida Dawn.

E o amuleto azul era tão lindo, aquele que ela havia roubado naquela tarde. Ela se indagava o que havia nele que tanto brilhava, que aura demoníaca estaria presa dentro do quase plasma que descrevia a si próprio dentro da pedra. Quase brilhava. Se apagasse a luz, ela podia ver que ele brilhava.

Colocou-o em torno do pescoço e viu no espelho da caixinha em que mantinha as coisas como havia ficado. Bonito. Combinava com o tom de sua pele irreal, amarelado, feio, de um ser que não deveria sequer existir. O que ela era? O que ela  deveria  ser?

Retirou o colar e o colocou na caixinha outra vez, fechando-a e trancando-a, para ter certeza de que ninguém soubesse de seu pequeno segredo. Roubar. Pegar carteiras, pulseiras, colares, qualquer coisa dos outros e de todo lugar, agir como o fantasma, o não-ser que ela era. O fato de ninguém perceber ou se importar só provava que ela não deveria estar ali, que ela não era daquele universo, dimensão, o que fosse, mas ela não era dali. E não se sentia em casa. Buffy estava de volta, viva. Mas Dawn sentia-se perdida, cada vez mais fundo dentro do buraco que era ela mesma. Não sabia nem mesmo se Buffy conseguia salvá-la.

Às vezes chegava a pensar que preferia estar de fato em perigo, cercada por quatro, cinco vampiros em vez de sozinha naquele quarto, contemplando os frutos de seus roubos. Assim Buffy talvez a salvasse. E olharia para ela, veria que ela estava ali e um abraço a faria se sentir inteira e viva de novo. 

Ou poderia ser morta pelos vampiros. Ter o pescoço rasgado num golpe só e ser útil para eles.

O pensamento quase a assustou e um riso de escárnio saiu de seus lábios.

Pequena e fodida Dawn.

Sentou-se na cama. Às vezes pensava que sentia falta do colo de sua mãe. De quando ela não conseguia dormir e ia se acomodar na cama junto de Joyce e ela lhe contava histórias, inventadas, espontâneas, mas tão cheias de magia que pareciam tiradas de livros. Mas nada daquilo era real. Nada daquilo havia acontecido.

Dawn não nascera. Não crescera. Fora criada, inventada. Nenhuma de suas lembranças eram reais e o conforto que elas traziam não era real. 

Eram um nada. 

Ela era um nada.

Já havia levantado a calça do pijama quando deitou a lâmina sobre a colcha, ao seu lado. Até a coxa, cheia de cortes, cicatrizes, um pedaço de pele escura e mal-tratado que há dias ela cortava para sentir alguma coisa, sentir algum conforto.

Aquilo ajudava. Funcionava. O toque da dor sobre seus ombros era como um abraço. Por instantes, ela se sentia viva. Mesmo que doesse. Era necessário. Era necessário para que visse o sangue.

Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, aquele sangue tinha que ser real. 

A cada corte, a cada gota de sangue, era assim que ela se sentia – pertencente ao mundo. 

Real.


End file.
